Timeline
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One-Shot - Et s'ils n'avaient pas réussit à repartir ?...


Titre : Timeline

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 23 Novembre 2011

Timeline : Saison 2 … ouais si on veut !

Résumé : Et s'ils n'avaient pas réussit à repartir ?

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neurones grillés !

Note de l'auteur : Une petite idée comme ça, pour me vider la tête après un rapport de stage biennnnnn lonng …

**Timeline**

-Maman !

La petite fille blonde courut vers sa mère et lui sauta dans les bras. La jeune femme accueilli l'enfant avec chaleur et la serra contre elle.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ma chérie ?

-Bien !

L'enfant déposa un baiser sur la joue rosée de sa mère avant d'être reposée au sol. La jeune femme prit la petite fille par la main pour s'éloigner dans la rue. La mère et la fille se ressemblaient beaucoup. Grande, svelte, les cheveux mi-long et blonds, un regard bleu intense, qui aurait pu soupçonner que cette femme était plus près de la quarantaine que de 35 ans. L'enfant portait ses cheveux bouclés et blonds attachés en une queue de cheval. Plusieurs mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient de l'élastique pour encadrer son visage candide. Elle avait hérité du regard bleu de sa mère, et possédait cette arrogance enfantine qui lui permettait de fixer n'importe qui dans les yeux avec un aplomb déconcertant.

-Papa sera là ce soir ?

-Non, tu sais qu'il est en mission.

La petite fille eut une moue boudeuse l'espace de quelques secondes, mais bien vite elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers des rêveries de son âge. Elle avait l'habitude des absences longues et répétées de son père. La jeune femme regarda furtivement sa fille, un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle aurait aimé que sa fille puisse avoir une enfance avec un père présent à ses côtés. Mais c'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on était la femme, et la fille d'un haut gradé de l'armée.

Main dans la main, les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Une jeune femme sortie de l'ombre des arbres près de l'entrée de l'école. Elle était grande, svelte, blonde aux cheveux très courts, un regard d'un bleu intense. Elle ressemblait énormément à la jeune mère qui venait de récupérer sa fille. Le même genre de physique, le même visage, un peu plus volontaire peut être, et le même regard, quoique légèrement plus triste, plus abimé par la vie… Elle avait observé avec attention les retrouvailles de la mère et l'enfant, avec émotion, elle avait retenu ses larmes, se mordant la lèvre avec force. Elle s'était retenue d'aller les voir, juste pour leur parler, juste pour voir _'Son'_ sourire de plus près. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devrait même pas se retrouver là, elle prenait le risque d'altérer leurs vies de manières inimaginable juste en se tenant là, à découvert. Et si _'Elle' _l'avait reconnue…

La petite fille se retourna avant de monter dans la voiture, et l'espace d'un instant, elle regarda cette jeune femme blonde dans la rue, qui la fixait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et l'enfant sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle n'avait pas peur non, mais quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cette femme, quelque chose de familier…La jeune femme esquissa un bref sourire et la petite fille voulu lui faire un signe de la main mais sa mère l'interrompit.

-Sam, qu'est ce que tu attends pour monter ?

Catherine Cater prit la main de sa fille et s'arrêta quelques secondes, remarquant que l'enfant avait le regard fermement fixé sur quelque chose. La jeune femme leva les yeux et aperçut au loin, un couple en train de s'éloigner. Un homme, les cheveux grisonnant, avait les doigts entrelacés à ceux d'une jeune femme blonde, au cheveux courts. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune mère crut se voir elle-même de dos. Elle secoua brièvement la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée stupide, puis jeta un dernier regard au couple qui allait disparaitre au coin de la rue. L'homme avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et déposait un baiser sur sa tempe. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Catherine.

-Aller Sam…on y va… souffla-t-elle.

Une fois le coin de la rue passé, Sam laissa glisser une larme le long de sa joue. Jack s'arrêta, la forçant à stopper sa marche aussi. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle comme pour lui assurer qu'il était là.

-Hey… Sam… tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire…

-Oui je sais… murmura-t-elle.

-On est en 75, tu as 7 ans… elle a encore le temps de profiter d'elle. Dit-il doucement, essuyant une larme de son pouce.

-Tu as raison…

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Jack. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa compagne, puis, la prenant par la main, il l'invita à reprendre leur marche.


End file.
